First Kisses and Dinner Dates
by Vampire-Kameko
Summary: Kagome is sad...what's this about first kisses? And what does Sesshomaru have to do with it? Find out...rated M just in case. SessKagz...cute oneshot!


**First Kisses and Dinner Dates**

**"Kagome! Kagome, over here!"**

**Beautiful, now 18 year old, Kagome turned to see her three best friends running towards her. Actually, it looked as though Yuka and Eri were pulling a flushed Ayumi across the schoolyard towards her. They came to a halt in front of her only to have Ayumi cover her face with her now vacant hands.**

**Kagome looked at her curiously. "What's up with her?"**

**"Ayumi...If you don't tell her then we will and who knows? We might not get the story straight. If 'ya know what I mean..." Eri said slyly while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.**

**Yuka nodded with crossed arms.**

**"Eep! I'll tell her! Okay?" Ayumi removed her hands from her eyes to look up shyly at Kagome. "I don't want you guys to over-exagurate and embarrass me even more than I already am..." She let out a large breath before continuing. "...I was out on a date with Haru and he had taken me out on a romantic boatride in the middle of the park lake, he had put his arm around my shoulder and-and..."**

**"And what?!" Kagome exclaimed.**

**Ayumi blushed at her friends excitement to hear the end of her story. "...he gave me my first kiss."**

**"See? Now that wasn't THAT bad was it?" Yuka said while patting her friend's back. "What's wrong Kagome?"**

**Kagome quickly hid her tears behind a fake smile. "Nothings wrong. Congratulations Ayumi! I'm very happy for you, really!"**

**Eri looked at her doubtingly before shrugging it off. "Soooo...what do you guys want to do?"**

**"Actually, I have to go home and study for all the tests coming up. So I don't think I can make it. Sorry. Maybe some other time?" Kagome mentally patted herself on the back for her quickness on making a sufficient excuse.**

**All three girls started asking if she needed assistance or anything else. After assuring them several times over that she would be all right by herself she said her goodbyes and started walking back to her family shrine. On arriving she decided that this once, she would change into more comfortable clothes before leaving for the feudal era.**

**She took a hot shower and changed into a pair of black baggy sweatpants that looked similar to InuYasha's kimono bottoms, a light blue bell-sleeved shirt w/ a navy blue crescent moon on it, and a pair of magenta flip-flops. She blow-dried her hair and fixed it into a high ponytail and just for the fun of it, took the time to paint her nails a pretty navy blue color to match her shirt. **

**She walked down the stairs to find her mom in the kitchen making dinner.**

**"Hi mom."**

**Mrs. Higurashi turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Oh, hello Kagome. Are you staying for dinner tonight?"**

**"Sorry, mom. I can't. Tonight is another night in the feudal era..." She looked away guiltily.**

**"Don't feel bad Kagome, you have the burden of saving Japan on your shoulders. Missing dinner isn't a problem."**

**"Since you put it that way...I promise to be at dinner tomorrow though, okay?"**

**Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind. How about this instead? Bring one of your friends from Feudal Japan for dinner tomorrow and you don't have to worry about your chores for a week. How's that?"**

**Kagome smirked victoriously. "You got a deal."**

**She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. "Have fun!" Mrs. Higurashi called after her.**

**

* * *

**

**"Oh well! I'll figure it out eventually." She carefully, as to avoid getting splinters, slid herself over the edge of the well and into the oncoming warm blue light between the two eras.**

**On reaching the other side she slowly climbed up the green vines inside the well to get to the top. 'Where is InuYasha?' She thought to herself.**

**It suddenly dawned on her. 'Oh yeah. I remember! I gave him a death threat that if he came back for me while I was finishing my tests I would sit him to hell...literally.' She sweatdropped at that thought.**

**"Damn. Now I have to walk to Kaede's hut." She quickly covered her mouth. "Oops. Better not let the group hear about my potty-mouth. That would totally ruin my 'innocent' reputation." **

**She walked away giggling, totally oblivious to the pair of mysterious eyes staring at her from their hiding place.**

**Kagome had gotten halfway through the village to Kaede's hut when she overheard a conversation between two village girls.**

**"He gave me my first kiss..." Both girls sighed happily.**

**Kagome, however, was trying very hard not to cry. As she felt a cold tear streak down her face her entire dam of emotions broke and she just let them pour down. She noticed a few villagers walking towards her in worry but she just ran away into the woods.**

**The lone figure in hiding frowned and turned away. **

**When Kagome ran out of breath she found herself standing in front of small koi pond in the middle of a garden. It wasn't a large garden, more like a small personal hiding place kind of garden.**

**She didn't take much notice of her surroundings but instead sat down next to the calm water and cried her eyes out. **

**"Why me? Why can't I experience love? I gave up my future in my era to save Japan, God Dammit!!! I atleast deserve someone to love! But no! The Gods don't seem to want to give me that privelage!" She took a large breath. "I have no one to blame but myself...not even the gods. I wish I could though. But the only man I truly love will never know it, he's to 'high and mighty' to even notice me anyway..."**

**"Kagome?" A worried voice said.**

**Kagome quickly wiped away her tears as she recognized the voice. "Hi Sango."**

**The young demon slayer looked at her with worry again before sitting down and wrapping an arm around her slightly shivering friend.**

**"Please tell me whats wrong, Kagome..."She said.**

**The young miko just sat there for a few seconds before she finally gave in. "I just don't know why..."**

**Sango sighed. "Why what?"**

**"Why the gods won't allow me to love..." She exclaimed sadly.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**Kagome looked at her friend with a face that said, 'Are you kidding me? You're that clueless?'**

**Meanwhile the same person that was watching the miko earlier hid behind a large sakura tree, listening intently. The person sighed silently. 'When did I stoop so low as to spying? Oh that's right, when I fell in love with her.'**

**Back to the girls...**

**Sango was confused. "What do you mean the gods won't allow you to love?"**

**Kagome frowned."I've never had my first kiss..."**

**"Never?" Sango said incrediously. "Are you kidding me?"**

**Kagome glared at the other girl who turned away nervously.**

**"I'm not the one who kisses her perverted fiance every five seconds..." Kagome said dryly.**

**"We do not kiss every five seconds!" She looked down and murmered, "About every five minutes, actually." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Enough of that, what about that boy from your era?"**

**Kagome looked at her confused. "Hojo? You're joking, right? I've been trying to tell him I'm not interested for years. You think I want my first kiss to be from him? No way. I'm not that desperate... I want it to be from the man I love..." Sighs sadly.**

**Sango stood up with a fist raised in the air. "Don't think that you have to be like that clay pot, Kinky-Ho! She's nothin' compared to you!"**

**"Sango, what are you talking about?"**

**"I'm talking about the Kagome-InuYasha-Kikyo love triangle. What else?" She said.**

**"Kagome-Inuyasha-Kikyo triangle? What does this have to do with InuYasha and Kikyo?" She asked cluelessly.**

**Sango stared at her friend like she had grown a second head. "Aren't you in love with InuYasha?"**

**Kagome stared at Sango for a moment before bursting into peels of laughter. She started clutching her stomach from the bad cramps that came along with laughing your head off.**

**Gasp. "You're kidding" Gasp. "Right?" Gasp. "InuYasha?" Gasp. "That was like," Gasp. "years ago..." She took in a few calming breathes before trying to explain her situation. "Here's how it worked. As the months went by I began to feel as though I could never be with InuYasha because of Kikyo. Then I noticed that if InuYasha ever did choose me I would just be a replacement for Kikyo... I'm like, 'No way!' Who would want to be that much of a cold-hearted party pooper? So I decided to give up on him and find love elsewhere. Now I just see InuYasha as a kind of brother to me, nothing more or less of a friend."**

**Crickets sounded somewhere off in the green grass.**

**"..." **

**"Ummm...Sango? You alright?" Kagome shyly asked.**

**"Who?" Sango asked in a low voice.**

**Kagome responded. "Hm? What do you mean 'Who?'"**

**"Who do you love now?" She said looking up at her miko friend.**

**Kagome blushed and lowered her head. "You'll laugh at me..."**

**Sango put her hands on Kagome's shoulders and shifted her so she was looking straight into her eyes. "No. I won't."**

**Kagome smiled and nodded, knowing she could trust her friend. Just because she wouldn't laugh doesn't mean she shouldn't be prepared for a bad reaction.**

**"Sesshomaru."**

**She closed her eyes waiting to be bombarded by questions from the girl next to her.**

**After not recieving any she peeked her eyes open to see Sango with a slightly sad expression on her face. "Kagome...You know that this is Sesshomaru we're talking about?"**

**Kagome smiled softly. "I know..."**

**Sango grinned and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulling her up into a standing position. "Whoever you choose, I will always be here for you. Even if the love of your life is Sesshomaru!"**

**Kagome blushed a bright red and shushed her friend. "What if InuYasha or Miroku hear you?!"**

**Sango looked up thoughtfully. "InuYasha will be a problem, won't he?"**

**Kagome sighed. "Let's just go back to camp..."**

**Sango smiled cheerfully. "Right-O!"**

**'I've got to stop with the future slang...' She sweatdropped.**

**They both walked out of the clearing giggling and talking, once again completely oblivious to the person in hiding.**

**'She loves...'**

**

* * *

**

**InuYasha stomped up to Kagome as she walked into camp with Sango. "What took so long woman!"**

**Sango's eyebrow twitched but Kagome managed to look calm. "Who are you speaking of? Me, or Sango?"**

**"You of course! You're half an hour late! I'm starving wench!" He yelled in her face.**

**Kagome grinned at him causing him to cring back in fear. "That's good, 'cuz if you were yelling at Sango for no reason I would have had to s.i.t. you. I'm in too good a mood to even care that you were talking to ****me**** though."  
**

**Sango grinned with a 'I know all' look while everyone else stared at Kagome like she was an alien.**

**Kagome, ignoring InuYasha and his angry raving, started humming as she dug through her bag for some 'Ninja food', aka Ramen. As she boiled some water over the fire she managed to notice Miroku creeping towards Sango's rear. She rolled her eyes.**

**"Sango, my dear friend, I caution you to look behind you..." She sighed.**

**Miroku didn't have enough time to remove his hand before the demon-slayer had spun around and spotted it. She glared at the offending hand before glaring at it's owner.**

**"Miroku..." she warned.**

**Miroku looked at her nervously. "Yes, my dear Sango...?"**

**"I'll give you 3 seconds..." She put up three fingers and slowly lowered one. "One..."**

**Miroku looked genuinely confused. "For what Sango?" Kagome pitied him.**

**Another finger. "Two..."**

**Miroku looked over to Kagome. "Shall I run?"**

**Kagome smirked. "I believe you should."**

**"THREE!" Miroku jumped up and tried to run away from the angry demon slayer but ended up tripping on the end of his robes. "Gaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!"**

**Sango quickly jumped on him and ended up straddling his waist. Miroku grinned pervishly. "Why Sango, I never knew you felt that way..." Sango noticed her position as a blush bloomed over her features.**

**His hand reached up behind her. **

**'Tweak, tweak.'**

**"Why you perv..."**

**'WHAP!'**

**Miroku's head hit the ground roughly as he was knocked unconcious by Sango's angry slap. She quickly scrambled off of the monk and walked over to Kagome's side to help her with the ramen. **

**Kagome waved her off. "Just go make sure your fiance isn't dead." She poured the noodles into the boiled water and watched, occasionally stirring it, as it softened. Inuyasha was watching her like a hawk. **

**She suddenly felt something jump on her head. **

**"Is it done yet, mama?"**

**Kagome sighed. "No Shippo, it isn't done yet. But if you like I can get you a lollipop while you wait."**

**"Yay!" Shippo jumped off of her head and ran over to her big yellow bag happily. **

**Kagome smiled softly and walked over to her bag to fetch the lollipop for her adopted son. She dug into the side pocket until she felt the sweets. "Aha!" She held them out for Shippo to pick. "Watermelon or Cherry?"**

**Shippo grabbed for the green one. "Watermelon!"**

**Kagome held it out of his reach with a raised eyebrow. "What's the magic word...?"**

**A little light bulb flashed above the fox demon's head. "Oh yeah! Watermelon, **_**please**_**..."**

**Kagome smiled and bent forward, kissing Shippo's forehead before unwrapping the prefered candy and handing it to him. "Don't run with it in your mouth, okay?"**

**"Okay mama!" He plopped the lollipop into his mouth and walked over to sit by the fire.**

**Kagome unwrapped the cherry one and also stuck it in her mouth. She then grabbed a few bowls and walked back to the fire to mix in the flavor and serve.**

**She filled the bowls and handed them to each of her friends, minus the unconcious monk, she just set his next to his unmoving body. Having already eaten earlier, she sucked contentedly on her candy.**

**The figure that had been following Kagome since the well mentally groaned, 'She has no idea what she does to this me...I guess she doesn't know she's actually doing it. Damn. I wish I was that red...thing. Lollipop, did she say? Ah...her tongue...so nimble...no! Bad! Bad thoughts! Damn, now I must find release to this sudden...strain...' He stood to leave for a short period of time. 'I will be back my love, I promise...'**

**In a short time Miroku had woken up. Looking around the group he then noticed his bowl of ramen next to him. "Ah! Thank you, Lady Kagome! I thought you guys might have forgotten me." **

**Sango glared at Miroku. "We might as well have you lecherous monk..."**

**"Calm down, Sango." Kagome cooed.**

**Sango visibly calmed at her friend's soft voice. She breathed for a moment before saying,"Thanks Kagome."**

**"Your welcome, Sango!" Kagome smiled. "Now why don't you guys get ready for bed while Miroku finishes his food?"**

**Kagome took her time cleaning up the campsite as Kirara tired Shippo out by making him chase her two tails. She finally finished packing up as Shippo finally flopped onto the ground in exhaustion.**

**The stalker returned to watch Kagome in interest as she took control. "Thanks, Kirara." The two-tailed cat demon mewed in response and curled up next to the already asleep Sango and Miroku. Kagome reached for her sleeping bag. She quickly unrolled it and waved Shippo over, "Time for bed." She said quietly.**

**"Awwwwww...But I don't wanna..." He whinned.**

**Kagome smiled and tucked the little fox demon into the warm sleeping bag. "Now Shippo, you know I don't like to hear you whine...It makes me think my big strong demon isn't so strong...We wouldn't want that now would we?" Shippo shook his head quickly, 'no.' **

**"Good. Now go to bed my little ninja..." She said in a motherly voice. **

**Shippo yawned and slowly started dosing off. Kagome turned to get out a reading book when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned back to see Shippo with wide-eyes. She looked at him questioningly.**

**"Can you sing me a lullaby? Please?" He pleaded.**

**Kagome giggled. "Of course, Shippo. What song would you like to hear?"**

**He yawned, "I dunno, do you have a new one...?"**

**"Of course my little one..." She whispered softly.**

**(insert lyrics for Fruits Basket theme song Lol. Oh! And add the little 'Ooooo-oooh' sound affects too!)**

_**I was so happy when you smiled,**_

_**Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,**_

_**Far from the sunny days that lie...in sleep.**_

_**Waiting with patience for the Spring...**_

_**When the flowers will bloom, renewed again.**_

_**Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today.**_

_**All though the scars of yesterday...remain.**_

_**You can go on living as much as your heart believes...**_

_**You can't be born again, although you can change.**_

_**Let's stay together...always...**_

**(Add the little bapa-bapa, bapa thingies on the end and you're good! XD) **

**Kagome smiled to herself when she noticed Shippo, as always, had fallen asleep before she finished the song. She bent forward and tucked the little fox kit in before turning to search again for her new romance book.**

**"Aha!" She quickly covered her mouth from her loud outburst and looked around camp to see if she had woken anyone. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that she hadn't and reached back into her backpack to grab the book she had found.**

**It was called 'New Moon', sequal to the book, 'Twilight'. **

**Kagome smirked, "Vampires, Werewolves and Valtori, oh my..."She giggled to herself before taking a final look around the campsite.**

**She grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and put them over her shoulder before walking out of camp to find a quiet place to read. She found a little clearing at the top of a hill covered in tiny fallen sakura blossoms. She suddenly let out a deep breath, "Thank Kami-sama it's a full moon tonight, I forgot to bring my booklight with me."**

**Kagome opened her book and started reading. It wasn't long before she had a sour look on her face. "Stupid Edward...Why did you leave Bella? You think she'll be safe. Ha! It's only tearing her up inside...Poor girl...I can definately sympathize. But Edward was such a caring guy, just because he and his family almost sucked her blood doesn't mean she'll be any safer without him. Gah! Idiot!" She threw her hands into the air dramatically, dropping the book into her lap.**

**She sighed and layed down on the grass, looking at the stars. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. "Love is impossible..."**

**"How is that?"**

**Kagome's eyes shot open to see the stoic face of the one, the only, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.**

**"L-lord Sesshomaru!"**

**His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Yes? That is my name."**

**She glared at him coldly. "Are you mocking me?"**

**Sesshomaru smirked, "What reason does this Sesshomaru have to mock a low human?"**

**"Low human?!" Kagome fumed. "Who are you calling a low human?!"**

**He quirked an eyebrow, "Who else?"**

**Kagome growled in irritation causing Sesshomaru's eyebrows to disappear into his hairline in interest. "Let me tell you something, Sesshomaru-**_**sama**_**. I'm not just any human. I could purify you right here and now if I wanted to."**

**He lowered his face a few mere centimeters from hers, noses barely touching. Kagome gulped nervously as he let a small grin sneak onto his usually blank features. "What's stopping you?"**

**He suddenly closed the space between them and kissed her soft pink lips. Kagome gasped in surprise. He smirked as this allowed him more access to her mouth. He quickly slid his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss, fighting for dominance. She quickly caught on and fought back passionately. Kagome quickly lost the oxygen she needed to breath and pulled back. **

**She stared at him confused. "Sessho-"  
**

**Sesshomaru put a finger over her lips to quiet her. "Please. Let me speak." She nodded against his finger and he pulled it away. He noticed the look of disappointment cross her face as he pulled away his clawed finger. This made him smirk. **

**His face returned to it's usual stoic mask. "You have no idea how you make me feel..." Kagome once again was confused. "This Sesshomaru has never felt anything for another being except for my father and mother. That though, was family love. This...this is different. I feel a warm feeling whenever I even think about you. You are different from other women. Demon or not. You are brave and skilled against your enemies, yet kind and loving towards your friends. You seem like a mother to the fox kit, and even a sister to your traveling companions. You are amazing. Not to mention beautiful beyond belief. My idiotic half-brother doesn't know what he missed."**

**Kagome was as red as the cherry lollipop she had earlier. 'Sesshomaru...just...'**

**She was nervous as all get-out, "Sesshomaru, what are you getting at?"**

**He pulled her into another passionate kiss before looking into her eyes, "Truly? This Sesshomaru loves you. Like no other."**

**"Sesshomaru..." Kagome looked into his beautiful gold eyes and smiled softly, "I love you, too."**

**She leaned into his chest and hugged him. Sesshomaru, having never been hugged before, was hesitant before wrapping his arms around her small waist. He smirked, "Did you like your first kiss?"**

**Kagome was about to respond, 'I loved it!' but then her head snapped up and she glared at Sesshomaru suspiciously. "Have you been spying on me?"**

**The demon lord raised an eyebrow, "Spying? You accuse this Sesshomaru of such a lowly and disgraceful deed?"**

**Kagome continued glaring at him but the sparkle of amusement in her eyes betrayed the fierce look completely. "Obviously. I mean, how else would you know that I've never had my first kiss?"**

**"You're still pure." He smirked.**

**"Aha! The only way I would be impure is if I had inter-Wait! What?! Sesshomaru! Are you suggesting that I just go around and sleep with anyone I find?!" She screeched.**

**"This Sesshomaru never once implied that."**

**"Ooh! But you were thinking it you pervert!"**

**She suddenly had the wind knocked out of her as she was tackled to the ground. Kagome felt a sudden pain jolt through her left ear as Sesshomaru bit down on it...hard. She screamed in pain and tried to push him away. When she gave up, knowing that she couldn't move him, she looked up to see his eyes tinted red. **

**"Do not suggest that this Sesshomaru is a pervert!" He growled.**

**Kagome started to shake as tears poured down her cheeks. Sesshomaru's nose quickly picked up the scent of her tears and regained his control. Looking at her shaking form he bent down and licked at her injured ear, making her shiver on contact. Surprisingly enough, her ear started to tingle and the pain disappeared. Sesshomaru leaned back to see her staring into his eyes, confused. A little imaginary lightbulb appeared above Kagome's head. **

**"Y-you...punished m-me?" She stuttered. "Your inu blood just punished me...like a mother and her pup..."**

**Sesshomaru nodded and gently pulled her into a sitting position. Kagome, realizing her mistake, rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a pervert..."**

**The response she got was a passionate kiss from the demon lord, but heck, she wasn't complaining. **

**When he reluctantly parted from her she was panting with a small smile upon her lips. Kagome looked into his golden eyes and murmered while twisting a piece of his silky hair on her finger, "Sesshomaru...would you like to meet my family?" **

**She blushed as she said this. In her era this was the most embarrassing and uncomfortable thing to ask in a relationship. 'To meet the family over a nice dinner while your parents interragate the boyfriend until he was so scared he would pee his pants...Oh joy.'**

**She thought he would respond by saying that he was too high status to stoop so low as to meeting her pathetic human family. But boy, was she wrong. **

**"This Sesshomaru would find that very intriuging to meet the people who brought up such a beautiful, caring angel."**

**He smirked as she blushed bright red again and playfully slapped his shoulder, "So much flattery, how do you do it? And are you sure I like that kind of stuff?" She added humorously.**

**"This Sesshomaru can do anything he pleases and judging by your reactions to my flattery you seem to like that kind of...'stuff.'" **

**He nuzzled his nose into the curve of her neck to smell her wonderfully pleasing scent of vanilla and honey. She gasped at the affectionate touch and tilted her head to give him more access. Sesshomaru smirked, his fangs lightly touching her skin causing a shiver to go through her spine.**

**Kagome moaned from the contact. "S-Sesshomaru. You're not helping the self-control issue I'm having..."**

**Her eyes opened, widening with shock as she heard and felt a small rumbling noise coming from his well built chest. 'He was laughing! At me! That insensitive jerk is toying with me! How dare he!'**

**Kagome pushed herself out of his grasp and glared daggers at him. "What are you laughing about?" She snapped confused and slightly angry.**

**Sesshomaru's laughing slowly came to a stop as he looked into her eyes. "**_**Your**_** self-control? This Sesshomaru has been holding back for a long time."**

**Kagome stared at him confused...again. She suddenly figured out what he said and her entire body turned pink. She quickly recovered and a smirk sneaked onto her beautiful features. "My, my Lord Sesshomaru...Have I made you hard?"**

**Sesshomaru turned away so that his back was to her and answered in his normal cold tone, "This Sesshomaru does not get 'hard' from a human."**

**Kagome's smirk grew wider as she thought of an idea. She got on her hands and knees and crawled seducingly around him and into his lap. Just for good measure she licked his neck sensually. **

**She giggled as she heard him growl pleasurably and felt something press against her thigh. "'Doesn't get hard from a human', huh? Doesn't look that way." She suddenly 'eep'ed when strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was being lifted from Sesshomaru's lap. "What are you doing?!" She squieked.**

**The demon lord chuckled once again in response, lifting her and her belongings onto his shoulder. "This Sesshomaru must tell your traveling companions about my soon-to-be-mate.Though I could do without the half-breed..." He mumbled the last part.**

**Kagome's eyes sparkled with confusion. "Soon-to-be-m-What?! What are you talking about?!"**

**She suddenly felt her feet touch the green grass again and looked up to see Seeshomaru with his straight face but, looking into his eyes, she could see the sadness and worry running frantic. "You do not wish to be my mate?"**

**Kagome quickly waved her hands in the air, "No no no! That's not what I meant! What I meant was usually...usually the male gets on one knee and proposes before announcing it to the world. Sheesh...I guess I was wrong about traditions of this time. Hm..." She looked off into the forest and frowned. "But I don't think I should have suspected that much. I mean, you're the Lord of the Western Lands! I was dumb in thinking you would get on one knee for a silly human...I was just being stupid..."**

**Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as the miko muttered to herself. He shook his head and lowered one knee.**

**Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru when she felt his warm hands hold hers only to see that he wasn't there. She quickly whipped her head downward to see him crouched on one knee looking up into her eyes. "Sesshomaru...?"**

**He let a small warm smile tug at his lips. "Kagome. Will you allow me to have you as my mate?"**

**Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she slowly started nodding her head. "Yes...yes! Of course I will Sesshomaru!" She flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.**

**Sesshomaru embraced her back and lifted her into the air. Kagome looked down only to see the ground growing further away. She looked at where her feet supposedly were and saw a silverish-purple cloud drifting them farther away from the clearing and towards the camp where her friends were sleeping.**

**When they arrived Kagome noticed InuYasha's sleeping form twitch slightly before he growled and opened his eyes. "What are you doing here you bast- Kagome?! What are you doing with Sesshomaru?!"**

**Kagome tried to shush him but her other friends had already awakened and were staring at her with surprised faces. Sango's face in particular brightened when she saw Sesshomaru's arm around Kagome's waist. "Oh Kagome! I'm so happy for you!"**

**Kagome blushed as InuYasha glared at Sango suspiciously. "What are you happy for? She's in the arms of my disgusting half-brother!"**

**Kagome's face lowered, her bangs covering her eyes. Sesshomaru saw his future mate's distress and got his poison whip ready to attack the stupid hanyou. Before he was able to he felt a warm hand placed on his hand, lowering it down. He looked at Kagome to see her shoulders shaking. His eyes widened briefly before returning to their original position.**

**Kagome slowly raised her fist threateningly at Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha, sensing her anger, turned to make a run for it. Before he had taken 2 steps he heard a small whisper, "Sit." before plummeting to the ground. **

**Kagome raised her eyes to Inuyasha, "Sit boy."**

**'Wham!'**

**"Sit."**

**'Crunch!'**

**"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! ****Sit boy****!"**

**'Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! ****Crunch**

**Kagome visibly calmed and smiled at Inuyasha. "Do not insult my future mate or there will be dire consequences. I can promise you that. Now." She turned to Sango. "I didn't get the chance to thank you Sango. So, thank you."**

**Sango nodded towards the girl she considered a sister. "You're welcome. I hope all goes well."**

**"What the fuck are you talking about Kagome! That bastard isn't your mate! I thought you loved me?" Kagome turned to give Inuyasha a icy glare.**

**"Well, **_**excuse me **_**for giving up on you after years of chasing after you like a lost puppy! You lost your chance Inuyasha! Though I can tell you that you can freely see Kikyo without the guilt of me feeling bad. I'm happy Inuyasha. If you can't see that or deal with that than I'm sorry. But...live with it. Because it has already been decided. I love Sesshomaru and he loves me. We are going to see my mother so if you'll excuse me, I have to put my book away."**

**Kagome softly unlinked herself from Sesshomaru's hold and walked over to her large yellow bag.**

**Miroku turned his eyes to Sesshomaru before walking up to him and bowing. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the human. "Sesshomaru, I would be honored if you would accept my blessing for a peaceful future for Lady Kagome and yourself."**

**Surprisingly, Sesshomaru nodded his head to Miroku. "Your request has been accepted."**

**Shippo walked over to his adoptive mother and tugged on her sleeve. "Mama? Are you going to leave me?"**

**Kagome's entire body froze for a moment before she turned to gaze at the young fox kit lovingly. "Of course not, Shippo. I wouldn't leave you alone. Not for one second."**

**Shippo then turned to Sesshomaru with his eyes closed tightly, "Lord Sesshomaru, may I please stay with you and my mother?"**

**Shippo felt a strong hand placed gently on his head. "I appease to my mates wish. You may come. But first, we alone must go to her era to meet her family."**

**Shippo smiled brightly and nodded his head excitedly.**

**Kagome walked over and wrapped an arm through Sesshomaru's. "Shall we go?"**

**Sesshomaru nodded and they started leaving camp, Kagome waving at her friends goodbye. InuYasha was sitting frozen on the ground with a grin on his face. He lowered his head and said,"As long as you're happy, I can go on and live with Kikyo...I love you little sister."**

**Sesshomaru, having heard his half-brother's comment, nodded his head briefly with a small smile.**

**When Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived at the well Kagome pulled her arm out and looked him straight in the eye. "You ****must**** promise me that you won't kill my grandpa. He has a habit of trying to purify demons but he still doesn't realize that he has no powers. Please promise me that."**

**Sesshomaru nodded his head and kissed her on the cheek, "I promise."**

**Kagome smiled sweetly and kissed him full on the lips. "Thank you, love." (Gah! I had to add that 'love' part! Sorry! XD)**

**"Aishiteru, tenchi." Sesshomaru murmered.**

**Kagome blushed a pretty pink and smiled, "Aishiteru." **

**With that, he picked her up bridal-style and jumped into the well, the warm blue light engulfing them.**

**

* * *

**


End file.
